Kiriko Sanuki
Overview Kiriko "Slimerella" Sanuki is a hero student, being age sixteen primarily and twenty-one during the Bad Ending. She is a member of the hero group The Quartet. Kiriko is easily identified by her blue hair and eyes, despite her Japanese origin. Her most defining characteristics are her slime arms, which are blue and green in color, though are semi translucent, where you can see through them, but barely, and can be manipulated by will. She is typically seen as a kind and caring mother figure to those around her. Appearance At the age of sixteen, Kiriko had wavy blue hair, which ended at around her shoulder blades. She was 5'3" at the time and hadn't gotten much taller through the years. Her eyes are an aqua blue, her hair being only a little lighter than that. An interesting feature of the 16 year old is that when she blushes, it's not pink, but blue. It's just one of her quirk aspects. Her arms are also part of her quirk. Up to her shoulder, her arms are made of this sort of squishy, but do take shape of a regular human arm. The color is a light blue, mixed with some green. The arms are a bit translucent, being semi see-through, but not to the point you can see through them completely. 21 year old Kiriko doesn't look extremely different. The biggest difference are her hair and arms. Her hair has been cut short, half covering one of her eyes. Her arms have been destroyed, covered in cuts and puncture wounds. Really, the female has lost all sense of happiness. While being a villain, anyway. After being recovered by best friend, Haruki Shimizu, that happy vibe comes back and her eyes becoming brighter and once more, she starts growing her hair out. Personality Kiriko, when younger, is extremely kind. She wants to befriend everyone and even those she cannot befriend, she is still nice. This has deemed her the 'mother' of The Quartet. Along with everyone else she had befriended. The female, unfortunately, even though she tries her best to stay strong, is very sensitive. She tries hard to hide it, but fails miserably each time. Every little thing gets to her and she has a hard time dealing with people not liking her, speaking she tries so hard to make everybody happy. She's a very caring individual, as implicitly implied, but it's more than that. This girl cares so deeply for literally everyone she knows, whether they like her or not. But whenever in the presence of anyone else, her mood is always cheerful and motherly. Even though being kind is a big part of everything, coming with it is a stubborn attitude. If Kiriko wants something done her way or if she has her mind fixed on one thing and one thing only, she will fight for it. She's over the top stubborn and will never, ever back down. One of the things she is most stubborn about are her abilities. She is incapable of recognizing how great some of them are. She is always making self deprecating jokes and always saying how uncool and lame her powers are, when in reality, they're pretty cool. As she gets older, things start to change. She's colder and distant. Until she snaps. Then, shit hits the fan. She becomes this crazed bitch. She is extremely violent and is angered so much quicker. She loves watching people suffer, especially those on the hero side. But she is so much weaker, now. She's so much more afraid that one of her friends will find her and change her back. Which is why she has become overly possessive of her lover and little brother. So if they disobey her and try to change her back, she has every right to hurt them. But, her old, happy self is still in there. It's just very, very hard to find. Unless you are Haruki Shimizu. Abilities The power that Kiriko possesses is called Slimer. Like her friend Ichiro, her power is physical, meaning the power takes place somewhere on the user's body. Kiriko's arms happening to be that place. Wit this power, Kiriko is capable of doing a lot of things with her arms. She can manipulate them into anything she pleases. If she puts both arms side by side, they can form together and make a giant wall of slime. She can also mold her arms into different shapes, along with stretching them out to the point they're so thin, they became lasso like and can ultimately be used as one. Of course, with every power comes great responsibility. Kiriko has to be careful not to over use her powers. If she does happen to do so, the female becomes tired and loses all control of her arms. It's pretty sucky, but in 24 hours, she's back to normal. Along with this, the female is very skilled with certain types of weaponry and has overall great arm strength, thanks to her quirk. She's very skilled at one-on-one fighting and is good at also playing the defense, thanks to her power. Life Events Kiriko was born really, to nothing more than an older brother. Her biological parents, who had been secretly together had pretty much given up and gave Kiriko and her older brother up for adoption. And it wasn't long before the two siblings were adopted. This time, by a family that could handle children, but could have none of their own for reasons unknown. So, the two children were raised, both loving every minute of their childhood. Though, for little Kiriko, most of her childhood was spent with her mom at the cafe she worked at. Until her dad retired and then Kiriko spent her time with him. At age 5, Kiriko got her super special power. At first, it intimidated her, most because the slime it became slowly and painfully took over the flesh of her already existing arms, but after her dad decided to take her and her brother under his wing to teach them how to use their quirks, Kiriko felt better about it. Of course, they siblings grew up learning about heroes and reading fairy tales, and doing normal child stuff, but, all the while, they were training with their dad. By the time Kiriko was 8, she had decent control of her power and it made her so happy. A year later, when she was 9, the newest member of the family arrived. Once again, Kiriko's parents adopted a child, this time, one who was 3 years old. So, the now 3 siblings became super close, protecting each other and loving to mess around. At age 12, Kiriko found her passion in drumming. It was a huge ordeal and she made her dad, along with her brother, who had also been into drumming, teach her how to. It was an amazing experience and she hopes it continues. At age 15, Kiriko got in to a great heroing school, which she had tried so hard to get into, studying her ass off and training as possible. She'd seen some kids she'd wanted to befriend, but had never gotten the chance. Until her second year. Her very first friend was Haruki Shimizu, soon followed by Ichiro Takahasi and Yoshihiro Ugaki. The four were extremely determined to become the best hero group the world had ever seen, even if they weren't the best individual heroes to ever live. Trivia * Kiriko's favorite food is katsudon and she absolutely loves to cook it, along with many other foods * She hopes to explore all the wonders of Japan, especially Aokigahara, speaking it is said to be very creepy and she loves horror * Her power makes her arms much stronger than the average human's, but water and fire are her greatest weaknesses Category:Female Characters